


Shush

by olliolli_oxenfree



Series: amatusparadeweek [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliolli_oxenfree/pseuds/olliolli_oxenfree
Summary: Day five of Amatus Parade Week: Favorite LocationLibrary





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on Tumblr [here!](http://fleetingshadowdm.tumblr.com/post/146436162041)

Darrell's list of places he can hide from dignitaries is growing smaller. They’re a fungus, spreading to all but the most hidden refuges of the fortress. The only exceptions to what public places they aren’t willing to venture are the mage tower—for obvious reasons—and the undercroft. He's quite positive the only reason they haven’t completely taken over the rookery is because of his spymaster. Any place Leliana resides is bound to be avoided by any scheming noble worth their salt. He still isn’t entirely sure she couldn’t have taken care of the threat to Celene single-handed. Perhaps she did, and just let him assume he’d been acting of his own accord. The thought is…disturbing.

On the plus side, however, her shroud of protection extends down to the rotunda. Which he is grateful for, since he needs uninterrupted access to both spymaster and Fade expert. And he’d be a fool to ever stop appreciating the ease it lends his nighttime visits to the library.

Dorian hardly needs reminders for silence, but Darrell gives it nonetheless. Anywhere else he would encourage the noise, but the thought of either Leliana or Solas confronting him for their lack of sleep is not a pleasant one. He noses along the hem of Dorian’s pants, kissing Dorian’s hardening cock through the layers of clothing as his fingers start on the laces.

“You should come to bed sooner,” Darrell notes as he pulls Dorian’s erection free of his smalls.

“When the books are such fine company? You think too highly of yourself, Inquisitor.”

“Do I?” Making sure Dorian is comfortably seated, he tugs the garments off and positions Dorian’s legs over his shoulders. “Can’t imagine what makes me think I’m debauched enough for this.”

“Nor I.” Dorian cards his fingers through Darrell’s hair. He leans into the touch, kissing the inside of one of Dorian’s thighs. Dorian lets him remain there as long as he likes. When he nips the skin more than once without the fingers tightening or pulling he knows he will be setting the pace tonight. That’s more than fine. Blowing someone isn’t high on his list of sex acts to avoid, but it’s not something he’d do every night.

He wraps his hand around Dorian’s cock and begins to stroke. A few more sucks to ensure he leaves a bruise on the skin, and he leaves the thigh in peace. Dorian’s smile is fond, but belies the urgency in his gaze. Darrell keeps eye-contact as he leans forward and licks the head. Dorian’s hips jump at that, and they don’t keep still as Darrell licks and sucks his way down Dorian’s cock. His hand keeps pumping as he pays particular attention to Dorian’s balls. He pulls them into his mouth, reveling in the low grunts Dorian isn’t quite keeping in.

He gives another soft “shh” as he lifts his head. He kisses the tip of Dorian’s cock and opens his mouth around it. Goes down about halfway and starts bobbing. What his lips can’t reach he continues to stroke with his hand. The left one which, they’ve discovered, when applied the right way _tingles_.

Dorian warns him with a tug on his hair and ankles crossing over his back. Darrell hollows his cheeks once more before pulling off. Dorian’s having problems stringing two words together, and Darrell takes well-earned victory in knowing he’s finally gotten to the point he can return the favor.

“ _Ama_ —!” Dorian bites his knuckles to cut himself short as Darrell tugs once, twice, three more times and catches Dorian’s cum in his marked hand. For a moment, they simply breathe.

Dorian loosens his grip and resumes stroking Darrell’s hair. “I do hope you’ve remembered the handkerchief this time?” he asks, and Darrell has to smother his laughter in Dorian’s stomach.


End file.
